


El Camino

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Angst, Coercion, Dark!Draco, Drama, Fugitive, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mystery, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slash, Spanish, Unspeakable!Draco, auror!Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:59:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque ser Inefable no era el destino. Era simplemente el camino hacia su grandeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Camino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inefable/gifts).



**El Camino**

Draco se reacomodó la chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro con el propósito de asegurarse de que su varita estuviese bien oculta debajo de ella. Cuando se cercioró de que así era, echó un vistazo a su compañero Tristan Leroi, que, sentado en una de las tantas sillas de espera del tumultuoso Aeropuerto Heathrow, lucía tan nervioso y alterado que llamaba la atención.

Draco resopló con molestia y se colocó el periódico frente a la cara. Leroi era un imbécil. Seguramente por culpa de su ineptitud, la misión resultaría un fracaso. Pero, aunque le pesara reconocerlo, Draco tenía que aceptar que el temor de Leroi era, en cierta forma, comprensible. Después de todo, ellos dos no eran aurores, ni espías, ni asesinos a sueldo. Eran sólo un par de incomprendidos Inefables, que por ser los más jóvenes del departamento y los más hábiles en artes oscuras, se habían ganado la asignación. La misión que los convertía en ejecutores.

Draco fingió que leía el periódico mientras esperaba el arribo de su objetivo. El plan era que Leroi atacaría primero. Si todo salía bien, Draco lo cubriría para escapar. Si no, Draco tendría que tomar su lugar.

El día que Draco se había parado frente a Lucius para informarle su decisión de no seguir el camino en el mundo de las millonarias empresas mágicas que su padre había preparado para él, y que en cambio, aceptaría un puesto en el ministerio, Draco, de alguna manera, había presentido que la furia de Lucius y la vergüenza de Narcissa algún día valdrían la pena. De algún modo Draco había sabido desde siempre que el hecho de ser Inefable le daría armas para ser un triunfador.

A su manera.

Afortunadamente el sueldo de los Inefables era bueno, porque Lucius dejó de pasarle su mesada. Pero al morir su padre, Draco Malfoy se convirtió, extrañamente, en su heredero universal. Tal vez Draco sufría, de vez en cuando, algunos pocos remordimientos al recordar que su padre podría haber estado más orgulloso de él si Draco le hubiese confesado que era nada más y nada menos que uno de los mejores Inefables del departamento, pero tenía prohibido revelar esa información. En vez de saberlo, Lucius se había marchado al otro mundo creyendo que su hijo era sólo un perro faldero más del Ministro, un tipo de secretario privado.

Lástima.

Pero qué se le iba a hacer.

Si ese era el precio que Draco tenía que pagar, lo pagaría, porque ser Inefable valía mucho la pena. Era el único camino al destino de grandeza. No las empresas de su padre, no. Draco sabía que en medio de todos aquellos secretos y misterios, encontraría la manera.

Después de una larga espera que ya comenzaba a ser preocupante, Draco lo miró llegar. Un rápido vistazo hacia Leroi y Draco supo que también su compañero lo había visto entrar al aeropuerto atestado de gente.

Leroi se removió inquieto en su asiento, e incluso hizo el ademán de querer sacarse la varita del bolsillo del pantalón. Draco le hizo un enérgico gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que no. Que debía esperar. El objetivo era un mago poderoso, podría escapar en cualquier momento si no hacían las cosas con el debido cuidado y control.

Leroi asintió y se quedó muy tieso en su silla. Draco, ocultando sus acciones con el periódico, sacó su varita y convocó una poderosa protección en la sala de espera. Eso bastaría para que nadie pudiera desaparecerse con magia del lugar.

Potter, ignorante a eso, caminó directo al mostrador sin saber que su vida estaba en manos de Draco y de Leroi.

Paso a paso, con el transcurso de los años, Draco fue ganándose un lugar privilegiado en el Departamento de Misterios. Era un mago de gran valía, con grandes conocimientos en artes oscuras, habilidades supremas en Pociones, y, para enorme sorpresa de todos, una atracción innata para las profecías. Parecía un imán viviente para los augurios: bastaba con que se pusiese enfrente de cualquier adivino para que éste cantase su mejor predicción.

En cuanto el Departamento comprobó y se aseguró de que Draco realmente poseía ese don, el joven Inefable pasó a convertirse en el mago clave de la sección de Profecías. La mayor parte de su trabajo consistía en visitar a otros magos con dotes de videntes, con la misión de extraerles profecías, de guardarlas y llevarlas al ministerio para su posterior estudio y revisión.

Draco jamás comprendió los motivos del Ministerio para desear enterarse de todas y cada una de las profecías que eran emitidas en su territorio, pues durante muchos años Draco no escuchó más que puras tonterías una y otra vez.

Sin embargo, llegó el día en que "La Grande" le fue revelada, y entonces, Draco comprendió. Y no sólo comprendió el porqué del interés del Ministerio, sino que también comprendió que su momento estelar había llegado. El camino a la grandeza se abría ante él.

Al fin.

Draco y Leroi intercambiaron una mirada. Leroi sobreentendió que Draco había protegido el lugar, y Draco casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio que emitió su compañero a pesar de los muchos metros que los separaban. Ambos giraron sus cabezas al unísono para vigilar los pasos de su objetivo, más tranquilos al saber que, de ahí, Potter no podría escapar.

Potter tenía un encantamiento glamour encima que lo hacía verse como un hombre mayor y de cabello cenizo. El pobre imbécil parecía no saber que los Inefables poseían un entrenamiento similar al de los aurores que les ayudaba a ver por debajo del glamour con suma facilidad. Eso era algo que al soplón se le había olvidado mencionarle a Potter, evidentemente.

Draco sonrió con malicia. El momento se acercaba con rapidez. Potter estaba ante el mostrador de la British Airways, buscando con desesperación un boleto al lugar más alejado de Inglaterra donde se hablara inglés (Draco alcanzaba a escuchar su conversación con la empleada), preguntándole a la mujer si era posible que pudiera tomar el vuelo sin pasaporte.

Comenzó a discutir con ella, y Draco notó la discreta manera en que Potter levantaba una mano y le lanzaba a la mujer un hechizo sin varita. Un _confundus, _seguramente. El gesto de la empleada pareció ablandarse y comenzó a sonreír estúpidamente.

Draco sonrió más. Potter no era tan imbécil después de todo. Y ciertamente, era un mago _muy _poderoso.

Draco se emocionó ante semejantes perspectivas.

Los jefes y colegas de Draco habían saltado en cuanto supieron el contenido de la profecía. Draco había tenido que luchar mucho para convencerlos de que se tomaran las cosas con calma. Después de todo, estaban tratando con el mago más poderoso de la historia, el vencedor de Voldemort, el amo de la Varita de Sauco; les recordó.

Así que el Departamento de Misterios hizo la petición de un juicio secreto, informándoles al Primer Ministro y a otros funcionarios importantes acerca de la situación. El veredicto fue inapelable y bastante predecible.

Harry Potter tenía que morir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Potter consiguió su boleto a Australia sin mostrar un solo documento de identificación. El avión a Sídney partiría en dos horas, según escuchó Draco que la empleada le decía. Así que Potter tomó su equipaje y marchó con paso nervioso y apurado hacia la fila de asientos de la sala, a esperar que llamasen por el altavoz. Draco se preguntó distraídamente si Potter tenía pensado pasárselo repartiendo _confundus _a diestra y siniestra con tal de salir del país sin ningún otro papel más que su boleto de avión.

Draco lo notaba tan desesperado que no dudaba que Potter sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de lograr escapar. Después de todo, no le habían dejado alternativa. Potter ya sabía que el ministerio estaba tras de él. Sabía que estaban tratando de matarlo. Un soplón del departamento de Misterios lo había puesto sobre aviso desde que las muertes de sus amigos comenzaron.

Una cuidadosa purga lo había dejado completamente solo y sin nadie a quien acudir. Lo curioso es que esas muertes no fueron cosa ni orden de la gente del ministerio, quienes, confundidos por el mismo Draco, creían que Potter se había vuelto loco y matado a todos sus amigos.

Siendo Draco el único oyente de la profecía, pudo contarles a sus colegas lo que quiso, omitiéndose algunos detalles para su beneficio.

Y cuando se dictaminó que la ejecución de Potter se tendría que llevar a cabo "por el bien mayor", Draco y Leroi fueron los asignados a la misión.

Las cosas se habían precipitado, poniendo nervioso a todo el mundo. Los amigos de Potter comenzaron a morir de maneras misteriosas, todos ellos en un pequeño lapso de tiempo. Envenenados, atropellados por un camión, ahogados, sepultados bajo una tonelada de piedras. Nadie se explicaba qué demonios estaba pasando.

A Draco se le ocurrió una idea de lo más conveniente: culpar a Potter.

Después de todo, como les dijo a sus colegas, ¿no querría Potter deshacerse de la gente buena a su alrededor cuando comenzara su búsqueda maligna por el poder? Era obvio. "De hoy en adelante lo miraremos rodearse de magos tan tenebrosos como él", había predicho Draco a una aterrorizada audiencia. "Y para ese entonces, ya será demasiado tarde".

Entonces, el Ministro, espantado con la idea de que él podría ser el siguiente en la lista negra de Potter, dio luz verde al Departamento.

Draco y Leroi recibieron la orden.

Cuando Potter tomó asiento en la atestada sala de espera, Leroi se giró a ver a Draco en espera de alguna indicación.

Draco asintió y Leroi se puso de pie, caminando con rapidez hacia Potter, cuidándose de quedar siempre a sus espaldas.

La hora de Draco, su momento estelar, al fin había llegado.

A Leroi y a Draco no les había sido fácil encontrarlo. Justo cuando ellos salieron a buscarlo para cumplir con aquella secreta misión, fue cuando algún soplón le avisó a Potter que iban tras él.

Aunque en su apartamento no pudieron encontrar ninguna pista que delatara su paradero, a Draco no le fue difícil adivinar que Potter usaría un clásico cliché para escapar: un medio muggle que pudiera llegar lo más lejos posible.

Fue entonces cuando Leroi y él se aparecieron en el aeropuerto justo unos instantes antes que él.

Leroi caminó hasta la fila de sillas justo detrás de Potter. Se sentó en la más cercana y sacó su varita. Le temblaba la mano, según podía ver Draco.

Draco apretó su propia varita entre los dedos. Sólo tenía una oportunidad. Una. No podía fallar.

Leroi apuntó a Potter, quien, estúpidamente, no se había dado cuenta de nada. Leroi abrió la boca para pronunciar la maldición mortal, y entonces, Draco apuntó la suya también.

—_¡Avada Kedavra! _

La gente que rodeaba a Potter y a Leroi comenzó a gritar y a correr. Potter brincó hacia delante, pero no fue su cuerpo el que se desplomó inerte sobre el piso del aeropuerto.

Pálido como un fantasma, Potter se giró hacia atrás y descubrió el cadáver de Leroi tirado entre las dos filas de asientos. Leroi se había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos y la varita en la mano derecha, listo para pronunciar el mismo hechizo con el que Draco acababa de quitarle la vida a él.

Potter pareció comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir y, sacando su propia varita, rápidamente buscó a su alrededor.

Draco se aseguró de ser bien visto por él cuando se escabulló por una puerta de salida de emergencia.

—¡ALTO! ¡DETENTE, QUIENQUIERA QUE SEAS!

Los gritos de Potter resonaban por aquel oscuro pasillo mientras corría tras los pasos de Draco. Éste no tardó en fingir que le ganaba el cansancio y paulatinamente comenzaba a disminuir la velocidad. Tal como lo había predicho, en cuanto Potter lo tuvo al alcance, lo inmovilizó.

—_¡Petrificus Totalus!_

Draco, agradecido de que el gesto que se le había congelado en la cara fuera de susto y no de diversión, escuchó los pasos de Potter acercándose por el corredor. Entonces, de pronto, tuvo la cara del mago más buscado de Inglaterra justo enfrente de la de él.

—¿Malfoy? —bramó Potter, todo incredulidad y enojo—. _¡Finite! _—gritó, tomando a Draco de la garganta y casi partiéndosela en dos. La varita de Potter estuvo enseguida clavada en la sien de Draco, y éste cerró los ojos, preguntándose seriamente si hasta ahí había llegado.

Afortunadamente, la famosa curiosidad del Gyrffindor le salvó el pellejo.

Al menos, durante un momento.

—¡Te doy cinco segundos para que te expliques! —gritó Potter, enterrándole más la varita y haciéndolo gemir de dolor. Lo soltó del cuello y comenzó a contar—: Uno… dos… tres…

Draco tosió y trató de hablar lo más rápidamente posible, levantando una mano hacia el héroe.

—¡No tengo nada que explicar! —le dijo en tono sarcástico—. ¿Eres tan idiota que no puedes darte cuenta por ti mismo de que acabo de salvarte la vida?

Potter, que ya no llevaba el glamour del hombre mayor, lo miró con enorme desconcierto.

—Me di cuenta, Malfoy… pero me cuesta creerlo. Últimamente parece que todo el mundo desea verme muerto.

—Y así es —afirmó Draco, frotándose el cuello lastimado. El bruto de Potter no sólo era un mago poderoso, también tenía mucha fuerza física.

Formidable. Draco sintió un latigazo de deseo al imaginarlo en la cama. Si continuaba jugando sus cartas tal como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, pronto podría averiguarlo de primera mano, y no sólo imaginarlo…

—¿Qué sabes tú al respecto? —le preguntó Potter en tono que no admitía un "Nada" como respuesta.

Draco suspiró con fastidio.

—Lo que sé, te lo he dicho ya —masculló en voz baja. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Potter, Draco concluyó—: Yo soy _Garbo, _Potter. ¿De verdad no te habías dado cuenta?

En cuanto Draco mencionó el nombre ficticio de su anónimo escritor de cartas, Potter bajó la varita y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No te creo —susurró—. Tú no puedes… no puedes ser _él._

Draco soltó una risita sarcástica.

—De acuerdo. Si no me crees, mátame, entonces.

Pero Potter no lo mató. Lo miró intensamente durante lo que parecieron ser minutos enteros, como si buscara la verdad en los ojos de Draco. Una verdad que Potter ya sabía de antemano, pero que simplemente no se resignaba a creer.

—Me lleva el diablo —masculló, dando otro paso hacia atrás y enrojeciéndose súbitamente.

Draco levantó un dedo acusador hacia él.

—Y antes de que comiences a hacerme preguntas estúpidas, la respuesta es "sí". Sí, Potter. Todo lo que te dije en las cartas es verdad. Todo lo que Garbo te escribió, es verdad.

Potter tragó.

—¿Todo?

—Todo.

Un minuto de pesado silencio los envolvió. Claro, Draco suponía que para Potter no era fácil enterarse de que el amable y dulce Garbo, quien le había salvado la vida avisándole que el ministerio iba tras él por culpa de una profecía, resultaba ser el némesis de toda su vida. Nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy, a quien tenía años de no prestarle ni una pizca de atención.

Era obvio que, trabajando los dos en el ministerio, se toparan de vez en cuando por los corredores o en el ascensor, pero durante todo ese tiempo Potter no le había dedicado a Draco más que unos pocos gruñidos disfrazados de saludos y torvas miradas. Seguro que jamás le pasó por la cabeza que el desagradable Malfoy resultara ser su anónimo admirador y salvador.

—No tenía idea… —susurró Potter.

—Es evidente que no, Potter —siseó Draco—. Y también es evidente lo asqueado que te sientes al haberte dado cuenta. Ahora, con tu permiso, regreso a mi vida y te pido que te largues tú a la tuya, antes de que lleguen los aurores y nos maten a los dos. Por cierto… —dijo Draco, sacando un sobre de su bolsillo—, tengo algo para ti.

Potter, todavía con la mirada cargada de desconfianza, tomó el sobre que Draco le estaba ofreciendo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó.

—Adentro tiene una tarjeta. Un traslador ilegal, que se activará en cuanto la toques.

—¿Un traslador? ¿Adónde? —preguntó Potter todavía con más recelo que antes.

—A Bulgaria, Potter. Directo a la mansión de Viktor Krum.

Potter, tal como Draco lo había esperado, jadeó de la impresión.

—¿Krum? ¿Y él lo sabe?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe. Krum es mi amigo, Potter. ¿No lo sabías?

Los ojos de Potter se entrecerraron con algo que, Draco quiso creer, eran celos.

—¿Tu amigo? ¿Solamente?

Draco sonrió.

—Así es. Le he pedido el favor, y él ha accedido más que gustoso. Dice que será un honor tenerte de huésped. Así que… Buen viaje, Potter. Espero que sepas hablar búlgaro.

Hizo el ademán de querer irse, pero Potter se adelantó y lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—¡Espera, Draco! —Draco levantó la vista hacia Potter, fingiendo asombro al escucharlo hablarle con su primer nombre—. Ven conmigo. Por favor.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Yo no soy el perseguido, Potter. Eres tú a quien el ministerio quiere ver muerto. No yo.

—Lo sé, Draco, pero... —Potter lo soltó y comenzó a revolverse el pelo, presa de la más grande desesperación—. Han matado a todos mis amigos, lo sabes. ¡Y encima me culpan a mí! No tengo a nadie, no me queda nadie… el único que me quedaba era… Garbo.

Draco evitó mirarlo a los ojos. Claro, Garbo. El loco admirador anónimo y soplón que le había confesado a Harry Potter que él era su más grande amor.

—Creí que tendrías muchos admiradores aparte de él, Potter —masculló Draco con ironía.

—Puede que los tenga, Draco. Pero ninguno de ellos me ha salvado la vida como lo acabas de hacer tú.

Draco sonrió.

—¿Sólo por eso?

Potter le correspondió la sonrisa.

—No, Draco. No es solamente por eso. Por favor… acompáñame. Yo… no sé si pueda seguir adelante. Solo.

Draco suspiró.

—De acuerdo. Te acompañaré y me quedaré contigo en Bulgaria durante un par de semanas. —Ante la mirada radiante de Potter, Draco se apresuró a añadir—: Sólo para asegurarme de que estés bien, de que el ministerio no te encuentre y de que el maldito de Viktor no quiera aprovecharse de tu soledad.

La sonrisa de Potter era de enorme agradecimiento.

—Suena genial, Draco. —Se acercó hasta él—. Pero, ¿qué pasará con tu empleo en el ministerio?

—No te preocupes por eso. —Draco sonrió encantadoramente—. El secretario del Ministro tiene derecho a varias semanas de vacaciones al año.

Potter, tímidamente, lo tomó del brazo. Draco lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió más, sabiendo que ese mago ya era suyo.

Suyo y de nadie más.

Potter se acercó tanto a él que parecía a punto de besarlo. Sin embargo, lo que hizo fue sacar la tarjeta del sobre que Draco le había dado. Los dos magos se desaparecieron rumbo a Bulgaria, donde, Draco sabía, estaban destinados a cumplir aquella profecía.

La profecía que sólo él conocía por entero.

> _El señor oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y que sumirá al mundo mágico en años y años de terror, ha de surgir pronto. Harry Potter, antiguo vencedor de magos tenebrosos, está destinado a convertirse él mismo en el peor de todos los que han existido sobre la Tierra. Un viaje al extranjero y la compañía de otros magos influyentes, serán el detonante para su conversión. Harry Potter y los magos que lo acompañen, dominarán el mundo mágico durante décadas completas…. Serán grandes e invencibles. Harry Potter y su acompañante, ése mago a quien Harry Potter considerará su igual y su salvador._

Draco siempre supo que ser Inefable le resultaría de infinito provecho. Seguramente que su padre estaría muy orgullo de él.

Lástima de que Draco lo había matado antes de que pudiera saberlo.

**Fin**

 


End file.
